A hammer drill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,049 in which a handle of the hammer drill is moveably mounted to the main housing of the hammer drill and vibration damping members are placed between the handle and the housing to attenuate the transmission of vibrations from the hammer drill housing to a user's hand.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to improve the damping of vibrations from the main housing of power tools to handles thereof compared with known arrangements.